


Out In The Rain

by winchester_7983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Season/Series 11 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_7983/pseuds/winchester_7983
Summary: Cas finally reveals his feelings for Dean, but when met with silence, Cas rushes out of the bunker and into the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fics I ever wrote, from earlier this year. You can follow me on tumblr at ruined-by-destiel, where you'll find more of my works.

“Cas?”

Time stood still. It was as if Dean were suddenly glued to his seat and couldn’t move a muscle in his body, no matter how hard he tried. They hadn’t been back home for a full minute and Dean was frozen in place. He recalled the events that had taken place in the last 24 hours leading to that moment, trying to put the pieces together.

It had been a simple salt and burn, so Dean had told Sam he would take care of it, no worries. Cas had insisted on tagging along but Dean shrugged it off on account that his friend had hardly left his side ever since Amara had sent him back to the bunker after returning to who knows where with her brother. And so, they went together. It was an easy hunt, just a run-of-the-mill case involving a vengeful spirit. They burned the remains and were soon on their way, but Castiel seemed tense the entire drive back. Well, more tense than usual that is. Every time he spoke up, Dean noticed that Cas jumped a little in his seat, as if he had been lost in thought and forgotten where he was. He would mumble a quick response before going back to staring out the window again. Eventually, Dean stopped trying to make conversation and drove the rest of the way home in silence. Something was off about his friend, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. But it was three simple words had been uttered upon return to the bunker that suddenly made everything clear.

_ “Cas, buddy, you sure you ok? You hardly said a thing the entire ride home.” _

_ “I’m fine, Dean.” He seemed tired as he slowly made his way down the stairs and slumped into the nearest seat, indicating that the conversation was over. But Dean kept pushing. _

_ “You sure?” He pulled up a seat next to his friend. “You haven’t been acting like yourself lately. Is there somethin bothering you? You can talk to me. Just tell me what’s on your mind, maybe I ca-” _

_ “I love you.” _

That’s when Dean froze in place, thinking he misheard the angel. But one look told him he had heard those words clear as day.

“Cas?” It was the only word he could get out. Cas huffed in frustration.

“You asked me what was bothering me, so I told you. Now if you’ll excuse me…” he got up and made a motion to go to his room. It took Dean all of two seconds to jump up in front of him. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, man, you can’t just drop a bombshell like that and leave! Cas I, how-” he took a deep breath, looking the angel in the eyes. “How long?”

Cas looked up, deep blue eyes filled with sorrow and glistening with un-shed tears. “Ever since I first laid eyes on you in hell.”

When Dean failed to respond, Cas looked down, continuing. “From the moment I saw your soul I knew you were different. There was just something about you. I felt something, but being an angel, I had no way of knowing how to interpret these feelings. But then you…” he took a shaky breath. “I spent years by your side, watching and learning all there is to know about humanity. And after I thought you had died, with Amara and everything, I, I felt a piece of myself die along with you. But then you came back, and I-” Cas steadied himself. “I am in love with you, Dean Winchester. And I have been for a very long time.” 

Finally looking up, blue eyes met beautiful green ones, only to find them staring back in shock, mouth pulled down in a frown. Tears threatened to spill, and Cas barely managed a small “I’m sorry” before disappearing up the stairs. Dean stood frozen in place. He couldn’t move no matter how much he knew he should be running after Cas. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around what had just happened.

It was a loud clap of thunder that finally pulled him from his trance. He raced up the stairs and out the door, immediately being met by the raging storm outside, becoming soaked instantly. He frantically searched for his friend, yelling his name multiple times, before he saw the tan trenchcoat a few yards to his left. Castiel turned towards the source of the voice, becoming noticeably upset upon realizing who it was.

“Dean, I told you I was sorry, please leave me alo-” he was cut off abruptly by lips crashing against his. After a brief moment of shock, Cas melted into the kiss, tasting mint and beer mingle. Arms wrapped around a waist and time seemed to stand still in the pouring rain, which both had become oblivious to. After what seemed like an eternity, they parted and Dean chuckled lightly at Cas’ flustered expression. 

“What?” he teased, lightly caressing the other man’s cheek. “You ran out so fast that I didn’t get to answer you properly.”

Cas smiled, the rain starting to let up now and the sun’s rays peeking through the clouds. “And?” He spoke softly, holding Dean tightly as if he were never letting go.

“And,” Dean whispered, pulling his best friend in for another kiss: “I love you too, angel.”


End file.
